


You Don't Forget a Legend

by awkward_tumbleweed



Series: Chris Redfield and His Legendary Wife ft. Piers Nivans [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Badass Reader!!, But Also Softie!Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Resident Evil 6, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: The captain finally wakes up, and Piers experiences second hand the wrath of the Legendary Wife.





	You Don't Forget a Legend

Nobody knew, but Piers was ready to call for backup if needed. As he kept his eyes trained on a fuming (Y/N) Redfield, he had no doubt they'll need all the help they could get if she exploded.

"What do you mean he can't remember me?" She seethed at the poor doctor. The man was sweating bullets.

"I-It's only temporary, Mrs. Redfield," the doctor whimpered, "with therapy he'll regain his memories."

"How long?"

"There's really no, uh, no telling with these type of, type of things."

(Y/N) looked about ready to pummel the doctor. "So you're telling me, that my husband has lost all of his memories, and you have no idea when he'll get them back?!"

"I have a wife?" 

Three sets of eyes turned to the captain's bed, where Chris was propped up and watching all of them warily. He looked much better than when they found him.

Said wife glowered at him. "Damn right you do! And when you remember me, I'm going to make your life a living hell!" She turned back to the doctor. "And you...your useless, get out."

Piers raised an amused brow when the man bolted out of the room. (Y/N) sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, then called him. His spine automatically straightened. "Have the BSAA find the best theraphist out there, and bring them in. We're gonna get my husband's memory back one way or another."

"Of course," he nodded, then excused himself out of the room.

As the door closed behind the soldier, (Y/N) sighed again and slumped down in one of the chairs pushed against the wall. She could feel Chris' gaze on her, but she ignored it. Instead, she sat forward, leaned her arms on her legs, and cradled her head in her hands. She could feel a familiar pressure building behind her eyes, and this time she couldn't push back the tears. This time, she let them fall. She suppose she owed it to herself. Her husband goes missing for six months, then she finds him drinking himself away at a shady bar, acting nothing at all like the man she married, and now he has amnesia. Yeah, she deserves a good cry. Even if it's just a few tears.

"Do we have any kids?"

She took a moment to discreetly wipe at her face and eyes, before looking up to the familiar stranger on the hospital bed. The way his eyes regarded her with no recognition at all made her want to weep like an angsty teenager, and punch him in his not-so perfect-but-still-handsome face at the same time.

"No," she answered, then shrugged. "Well, not yet anyways. We talked about it, amd we both agreed that having a child while we're both still working for the BSAA probably isn't the best option out there."

Chris didn't say anything else, only continued to watch her with an unreadable expression. It made (Y/N) twitchy (something only he was able to do to her), and she felt the need to fill the uncomfortable silence. So she did.

"You know...I was actually thinking of resigning. Maybe finish my work for this year, then quit. I was going to tell you when you got back. Was going to tell you that we can finally start on a family of our own." She twisted the wedding band around her finger, and she saw his eyes flicker down to it, then to his own hand. (Y/N) quickly reached for the chain around her neck, and slowly stood up. Chris kept his eyes trained on her as she made her way to his left side. She tugged at the chain and revealed the ring. He frowned, but instead of explaining, she unclasped the back, and let the ring fall into her palm.

For a moment she just stared at it, memories flooding her mind, before she mentally shook her head. She sniffed as she pocketed the chain and smiled tentatively at him. "We have this little ritual whenever you get back from a mission. You'd always give your ring to me when you leave, and when you get back, when we're finally alone in the comforts of our own house, I'd put it back on you..." She licks at her lips then timidly gestured to his left hand. "Can...can I?"

There was no hesitation on his part when he lifts his hand up to her, and her heart squeezed both in pain, and in joy. Her hands shook a little as her fingers reached for his, and she ran her thumb across his knuckles. Then, almost reverently, she slipped the golden band unto his ring finger and had to bite back a sob when his hand reached for her left one and held.

She was going to kill Chris Refield for the emotions he stirred in her. But after he regained his memories, and they've had make-up sex of course.


End file.
